1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for measuring a permeability of an unconsolidated sediment, and more particularly to a holder for measuring a permeability of an unconsolidated sediment, which can prevent deformation of the unconsolidated sediment and clogging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mesh is used on one surface of an unconsolidated core to measure a permeability of an unconsolidated sediment.
An apparatus for measuring a permeability of an unconsolidated sediment according to the related art includes a sleeve surrounding an unconsolidated sediment, and end plugs closely adhering to opposite ends of the unconsolidated sediment.
A gas is injected through an end of the end plug on one side and is discharged through the end plug on the other side.
Thus, according to the related art, a differential pressure of a gas having passed through the unconsolidated sediment.
According to the related art, a longitudinal pressure is applied to the unconsolidated sediment through the end plugs.
Then, when the longitudinal pressure is a predetermined value or higher, the shape of the unconsolidated sediment is deformed.
If the shape of the unconsolidated sediment is deformed, a portion of the deformed sediment may block a gas injection pipe and a gas discharge pipe formed in the end plugs, respectively.
Accordingly, the apparatus according to the related art cannot accurately measure a permeability of the unconsolidated sediment.
Patent documents related to the present invention include Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0077055, which discloses a core fixing apparatus including end plugs for pressing an unconsolidated sediment.